


Carta para Harry

by MeeyCoxma



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeyCoxma/pseuds/MeeyCoxma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una carta que escribió Louis, pero Harry nunca pudo leerla</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carta para Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeeyCoxma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeyCoxma/gifts).



Todo será Narrado por Gemma

La Carta

Ya habían pasado unos años y bueno hace exactamente 15 días, mi Hermano Harry había fallecido, después de aquel accidente y de a ver tenido aquel derrame cerebral y quedar vegetando solo por 6 meses. Había fallecido.

Había venido a su departamento, ya que mi madre no quiso iba a hacer muy doloso venir a sacar las cosas de su hijo ya muerto. A mí también se me hacía duro esto, pero si no era yo, entonces nadie más iba a hacerlo y bueno por fin lo aria Yo.

Llegué al departamento y al entrar me golpeo la frialdad y soledad de aquel lugar. Estaba preparaba para esto, pero nunca me imaginé que esto sería más difícil de lo que creí. Camine y empecé a empacar todos los trastes. Así pasaron los días, aun no llegaba a la recámara ya que, al parecer él tenía muchas cosas.

La sala, la cocina, el baño, ya todo estaba vacío solo me faltaba la recamara de él, al llagar a la puerta una oleada de tristeza llego hasta a mí, al parecer este va a hacer el momento más difícil para mí. Entre y ahí estaba la ropa sus cosas y su ausencia de él. Tome una profunda y grande bocada de aire.

Me costó días poder sacar las cosas de ahí, pero me era imposible no llorar era mi único hermano y eso me destrozaba más. Cuando por fin ya había sacado la ropa, sus cosas y de más. Ahora solo quedaba la cama levante el colchón por si había algo ahí y si efectivamente había algo, y ese algo era una carta que yo le había recogido una de esas veces que venía a visitarlo. Uno era una carta cualquiera era de Louis, pero al parecer Harry se había ido sin leer aquella carta. La carta la tome y la guarde en mi bolsa, tenía que ver que decía a la mejor y era algo importante.

(...)

Ya me encontraba en casa, mi pequeño ahora estaba dormido y mi esposo se encontraba mirando la televisión. Yo me encontraba en mi habitación sentada en el pequeño sillón que teníamos en este y tome la carta.

¡Hola!

Bueno, para ser muy honesto contigo Harry, no sé cómo exactamente empezar esta carta, pero bueno, intentare hacerlo bien.

Primero que nada, espero que te encuentres bien, me alegraría saber que ya has formado una linda familia con una hermosa mujer.

Supongo que te estarás pregunta ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta carta?, Bueno tiene varios motivos y no espero que me perdones o algo por el estilo, simplemente es para decirte algunas cosas, sé que con lo que escriba aquí, no hará nada, porque como te lo dije: espero que tú ya tengas una linda familia.

Después de aquella vez, bueno la última vez que nos vimos, se por qué no Aceptaste ser mi esposo. Me entere de que mi padre te amenazo y sé que fue a tu familia la que pagaría el precio si tú te casabas conmigo, no creas que estoy molesto contigo. Porque para ser honestos y aunque duela escribirlo y admitirlo, pero estuviste bien en no aceptar ser mi esposo, viendo bien las cosas no creo que tú y Yo hayamos podido ser felices, ya que con la supuesta "muerte de Niall", Yo era el único que tomaba mando a esta organización y no me hubiera gustado arrastrarte a una vida llena de dolor, de tristeza y de puras decepciones.

Bueno Harry, tal parece que mi vida va de en peor, en peor y creo que así estaba destinado. Bueno para antes de que te enteres, porque supongo que algún día te enteraras. Mi vida volvió a recaer desde que tú me dejaste y bueno, caí en una depresión pero, también tenía mucho estrés y ya te imaginaras, mi vida no estaba en orden, bueno nunca lo estuvo. Sabes a pesar de que yo odiaba con todo mi ser las drogas, de un tiempo para acá, las empecé a usar sé que no es la mejor forma de salir de todos mis problemas, pero créeme para alguien que vive una vida, llena de pasados y fantasmas es una buena opción.

Pero bueno creo que por fin, poder descansar de todo esto pero de la peor manera, me detectaron cáncer y bueno me Desahuciaron y creo que es más que evidente que mis días están contados.

Sabes antes de morir, porque sé que me quedan pocos días, mi abuela me hablo en un sueño y me pidió que la acompañara ya, solo que yo le pedí que me dejara un día más para poder escribirte esta carta. Bueno creo que he divagado mucho y lo siento, pero realmente tengo tantas cosas que escribir, pero en poco tiempo. Bueno Liam y Zayn, me vistan y créeme que se los agradezco mucho, al igual que Josh y Niall. Sabes los envidio un poco porque ellos sí pudieron ser felices y pasar muchos obstáculos. Pero bueno sabes me gustaría mucho verte por última vez, aunque tú me veas solo como una persona más, pero a mí me encantaría ver aunque sea por una vez más tu hermosa sonrisa acompañada de esos hermosos hoyuelos.

Harry te agradezco mucho el a ver aparecido en mi vida, gracias por aunque sea por unos pocos meses hacerme volver amar y tener esperanzas en mí, aunque se hayan ido, gracias por hacerme reír con tus chistes malos, pero de alguna forma me hacían sonreír, perdón si la tinta se corre o tiene marcas de lágrimas, me es inevitable llorar solo de recordar esto.

Gracias Harry por haberme hecho sonreír cuando pensé que yo ya no tenía salida, Gracias por regalarme sonrisas, gracias por haberme regalado momentos hermosos, gracias por todo Harry, sé que para ti de seguro son solo recuerdos, pero para mí son los recuerdos que más tesoro y me encanta recordar, Gracias por todo Harry.  
Bueno hasta aquí dejare de seguir escribiendo.

P.D1: Puedes hacer lo que quieras con esta carta  
P.D2: En el sobre también está el anillo, que te iba dar, bueno puedes hacer con él lo que quieras, pero te lo doy, ya que te pertenece a ti.  
De Louis Tomlinson, el que nunca te dejo de amar

Firma: Larry Stylinson

Termine de leer la carta y ya me encontraba llorando, me da coraje que Harry no se haya atrevido a leer esta carta. Me seque las lágrimas para tomar el sobre al tomarlo, efectivamente ahí se encontraba un anillo de plata y note que en interior de este anillo se encontraba Grabado "Larry S". Me acorde que el día que la carta llego fue 3 días antes, de que nos enteráramos de que Louis había fallecido.

**

-mami, ¿porque esas rosas están pegadas? –Pregunto mi pequeño Jonatán-  
-Porque, esas rosas se aman –le sonreí-  
-¿Como tú y papi y como el tío Harry amaba al tío Loui? –Me miro con esos hermosos y pequeños grandes ojos-  
-Si amor, así –le sonreí-  
-¿mami puedo, ponerle nombres a esas Rosas? –Pregunto con una enorme sonrisa-  
-Claro cariño –le sonreí-  
-Las voy a llamar, Larry Stylinson –sonrió y sus pequeños ojitos brillaron-  
-¡¡Oww!!, muy bonito nombre cariño –le sonreí-  
-Si mami, es un bonito nombre, sabes me hubiera gustado a ver conocido a mis tíos  
-a ellos, les hubiera encantado conocerte, sabes hubieras sido muy consentido por ellos –bese la mejilla de mi pequeño-  
-sabes, yo los quiero mucho –sonrió y me abrazo-  
Ambos nos paramos y caminamos dentro de la casa.

Tal vez esto no tuvo un lindo Final, pero no siempre tiene que a ver uno.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> esta historia esta basada un poco en una fic que escribí larry, de todas formas no tienen que leerla para entender...espero y les guste esta historia se encuentra en mi autoria en wattpad igual


End file.
